


Ты мой ненаглядный, моя конфетка, ты-ы-ыковка, мой сладкий пирожочек

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Сэм, кажется, замечает это первым и говорит: «Почему-то я никогда не считал вас двоих парочкой, которая любит ласковые прозвища», – когда в первый раз слышит, как Баки называет Стива куколкой.Ака Баки Барнс: Любитель Ласковых Прозвищ и Стив Роджерс: Которого Делает Совершенно Счастливым Прозвище Котенок.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Ты мой ненаглядный, моя конфетка, ты-ы-ыковка, мой сладкий пирожочек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're My Honeybunch, Sugarplum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're My Sweetie Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081175) by [attackofthezee (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/attackofthezee). 



> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!

Стив не может уловить момент, когда это начинается, или, скорее, когда это возобновляется, но где-то на пути к выздоровлению, в процессе реабилитации эта маленькая частичка Баки незаметно возвращается, и слова начинают слетать с его губ легко, без малейших проблем. _Куколка_ , _солнышко_ и _котенок_ перемежают предложения, служат продолжением поцелуев и заполняют все паузы в разговоре. Как будто, начав их произносить, Баки уже не может остановиться.

Стив не возражает, нисколечко.

Он продолжает оставаться _придурком_ и _тупицей_. Оба слова используются в качестве ласковых прозвищ, и он думает, что, возможно, немного огорчится, если Баки когда-нибудь прекратит использовать их таким образом, но боже, Стиву необыкновенно приятно слышать, как Баки называет его _малышом_ , _милым_ и _сладким_.

Сэм, кажется, замечает все первым и говорит: «Почему-то я никогда не считал вас двоих парочкой, которая любит ласковые прозвища», – когда в первый раз слышит, как Баки называет Стива _куколкой_.

– А мы действительно не такие, – говорит Стив, пожимая плечами, а потом в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Сэма добавляет: – Бак такой.

– Я не смог бы добиться, чтобы этот придурок называл меня сладким, даже если бы захотел, – говорит Баки, обхватывая Стива за талию и затаскивая к себе на колени.

– Мои ласковые прозвища для него ограничиваются словами «засранец» и «придурок», и мне не стыдно. – Стив старается говорить как можно серьезнее, но не выдерживает и улыбается как идиот, когда Баки вжимает костяшки пальцев ему в бока.

– Тебе постоянно должно быть стыдно, детка.

– Ну да, за _тебя_.

– Вы двое очень-очень странные, черт возьми, и я надеюсь, вы это осознаете, – говорит Сэм.

– Мы в курсе.

– Это в порядке вещей для мидгардцев – называться небесными светилами? – спрашивает Тор, когда слышит, как Баки называет Стива _«Солнышко»_. Это происходит в тот момент, когда Тор помогает им в спасении Канкуна.

Они были _в отпуске_. Суперзлодеи прервали _отпуск Стива_ , и он полностью готов к Серьезному Разговору об их плохом поведении. Стив будет скучать по шведскому столу. Там были морепродукты на любой вкус, и Стив будет _скучать по ним_.

Он не знает точно, что Тор здесь делает, и, пожалуй, не собирается спрашивать, однако испытывает благодарность, когда Тор посылает молнию в странную четвероногую рыбообразную тварь, которая выползает на пляж.

У Стива пропадает желание есть дары моря. Он сомневается, что когда-нибудь снова захочет прикоснуться даже к кусочку рыбы.

– Я однозначно уверен, что ты спрашиваешь об этом только для того, чтобы подоставать меня, – отвечает Баки, потому что он уже поднаторел в играх Тора. Стив в это время старается не восхищаться Баки, но терпит полную неудачу, особенно когда тот разносит из ружья голову (??? Это голова??? Боже, он даже не может понять.) одной из рыбообразных тварей.

Господи, Стив так влюблен.

Тор смеется и размахивает молотом, сшибая с ног группу рыбоящеров, словно отвратительные костяшки домино.

– Ты подходишь Стивену, я одобряю этот союз.

– Что ж, это прекрасно, приятель, учитывая, что мне плевать с высокого дерева, кто одобряет меня и Стиви, – отвечает Баки, чем вызывает у Тора очередной взрыв смеха.

– _Солнышко_ , – восторженно повторяет Клинт, когда слышит, как Баки называет так Стива, и _многозначительно_ смотрит на Наташу.

– Не вздумай, – говорит Наташа так, будто абсолютно готова, если понадобится, раздавить Клинта как букашку.

Но похоже, это не срабатывает, потому что Клинт обхватывает ее одной рукой, наклоняется, звучно целует в щеку и говорит:

– _Медвежонок_.

– Нет.

– _Пышечка_.

– Прекрати.

– _Зайчонок_.

– О Господи!

– _Сладенький пирожочек_.

– Я тебя просто ненавижу, Бартон.

– _Ангелочек_.

– Он еще хуже, чем ты, – говорит Стив Баки почти с восхищением.

И очень зря, потому что глаза Баки загораются, как будто ему бросили вызов, и он выдает:

– Симпампулечка. Мармеладка. _Лапушка_.

Стив бросает на Наташу взгляд, полный отчаяния:

– На счет «три» переходим в наступление?

– _Три_ , – говорит Наташа с тем же отчаянием.

– Погодите... – перебивает Питер.

Баки пытается научить паренька правильно обращаться с оружием, а Питер убеждает Баки, что использование оружия не входит в репертуар Человека-Паука, и его вполне устраивает такое положение вещей (спасибо, сэр, мистер Баки, сэр…).

Баки, несомненно, очень сблизился с парнем в Мире Душ, но Питер, кажется, так и не научился обращаться к нему хоть мало-мальски неформально. Стив, который регулярно называет Баки _долбоебом_ (с такой нежностью, что даже самому немного неловко), всерьез озадачен этим.

– Вы только что назвали Капитана Америку _котенком_?

Потому что именно это Баки и сделал. Да-да.

Баки кивает, с виду совершенно не обеспокоенный этим фактом, а затем с абсолютной серьезностью подтверждает:

– Он мой котенок.

Стив тяжко вздыхает.

Питер разевает рот от изумления.

Баки выглядит так, словно очень сильно наслаждается всем этим.

– Ну посуди сам, разве ты когда-нибудь видел человека, который был бы больше похож на кота, чем Стив Роджерс? Он дофигища упрямый, линяет и оставляет повсюду свои волосы, а еще каким-то образом занимает всю кровать, хотя она чертовски огромная.

– Я не _линяю_.

– Ты линяешь. Я просто не понимаю _как_ , потому что у тебя даже волосы не длинные, но ты жутко линяешь, солнышко, от этого никуда не денешься.

– Очевидно, ты путаешь мои волосы со своими, потому что в этих отношениях я не тот, кто линяет.

– Ну да, _очевидно_. Очевидно, что я принимаю свои темные волосы с задницы за твои гребаные блондинистые. _Очевидно_.

– Может быть, ты начинаешь седеть и путаешь их.

– Похоже, я стал свидетелем чего-то, что мне видеть не положено, – Питер произносит это торжественно и немного испуганно.

– Боже, куколка, ты сводишь меня с ума, – говорит Баки, припечатывая Стива к двери их квартиры и уже вовсю трудясь над молниями на его костюме. – Я из-за тебя _с катушек слетаю_ , солнышко.

– Да?

Стив прижимается к Баки. Возможно, из-за этого ему гораздо сложнее выпутаться из одежды, но он не может удержаться.

– Блядь, да, котенок. Ты совершенно свел меня с ума, – соглашается Баки, наконец-то _снимая_ верхнюю часть костюма Стива.

– Ты меня тоже. Господи. _Тоже_ , – выдыхает Стив. Его руки цепляются за застежки на боевой экипировке Баки, и он почти рычит. Кто, черт побери, решил, что Баки нужно так много застежек? Гребаная ГИДРА, он должен разыскать ее маленькие разрозненные ячейки хотя бы чисто из мести за дизайн этой формы.

– Хм, _«Котенок»_ , серьезно? А вообще, м-м-м, парни, я знаю, что это ваша квартира и все такое, но у меня тут одна маленькая проблемка… – прерывает их голос Скотта Лэнга, сидящего на диване и истекающего кровью.

_Боже правый…_


End file.
